1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses and methods of generating an MR image. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an MRI apparatus and a method of generating an MR image whereby an MR image may be generated in a resource saving mode by taking into account energy efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MRI apparatus uses a magnetic field to capture an image of a target object. MRI apparatuses are widely used for the accurate diagnosis of diseases because they show stereoscopic images of bones, lumbar discs, joints, nerve ligaments, etc. at desired angles.
In addition, since an MRI apparatus requires a relatively large amounts of power and a large amounts of time to obtain an image, it is of paramount importance to efficiently manage power and scan time in the MRI apparatus.